


Bath time Shenanigans

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, F!Soundwave - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Soundwave and Starbolt help themselves to Bombrush's bath.





	

  
"Holy shit, this is huge!"

 

Soundwave would have chastised her for cursing, but she had almost done the same as well.

 

This... wasn't like any bath she had ever seen.  This was... This was like the baths she'd heard the rich would build in the depths of their giant homes.

 

It was bigger than their little hut.  And all this hot, clean water...

 

"Weee!" Starbolt already rushed in, her naked bottom flashing her as she jumped in.

 

"Starbolt, be careful!"

 

"I will!"

 

Soundwave sighed before letting the towel down to step into the hot water.  It was nice and warm, not too hot and so relaxing.  And there was plenty of room to sit in it comfortably while her sister swam around in the deeper, center part.  Perhaps it was this big for the Incubus when he was in his true form.

 

Water suddenly interrupted her thoughts.  "Pft- What-?!"

 

Starbolt laughed as she quickly swam to her sister's side.  "Come on, it's not a bath if you don't get wet, Sis!"

 

"Starbolt, I'm in the bath already.  You don't need to throw water on me."

 

Giggling, the younger woman reached out and hugged her, getting her even wetter as the hug went on.

 

A knock on the door had them turning back to it.  "Am I allowed to come in yet?"

 

Starbolt giggled as Soundwave raised an eyebrow at the door.  "I thought I made it clear that you wouldn't be joining us until dinner this evening."

 

"I only come baring gifts of scented oils, sweet soaps, and some very expensive shampoo."

 

Starbolt was now laughing as Soundwave sighed and waved her hand.  "Very well.  Grace us with your overwhelming presence."

 

And of course Bombrush would come in with that shit-eating grin plastered on his face.  At least he was covered... well, mostly covered.  A towel.  A towel wrapped around his waist was the only thing keeping her from throwing a hand up to cover her sister's eyes.

 

"Hi, Bombrush." Starbolt's giggles wouldn't stop as she waved at the Incubus.

 

"Are you two enjoying my private bath?"

 

"We-"

 

"Yes we are!" Starbolt gigged as she hugged Soundwave tighter, "It beats the cold river any day!"

 

"Glad to see you like the heat.  It took forever to find someone who could make that happen." Soundwave gave him another look as he came over to deposit the little wooden tray of soap, shampoos, and oils next to the bath.  "You do not want to hear just how much I had to pay the guy for this."

 

"I bet it was a lot."

 

Soundwave rolled her eyes as she paddled over to the side of the bath to look at the gifts.  "I hope this stuff is safe for humans.  I don't want to know what sort of things incubi need to- AHH!!!"

 

Lo and behold, Bombrush had forwent his towel to reveal his full body to them.  Starbolt was giggling madly as Soundwave threw her hand over her little sister’s eyes.  "What in the name of Primus are you doing?"

 

"Well, I can't wash your backs or hair unless I get in the water with you two."

 

"You can stay on the side of the bath with your towel on- Oh don't you dare-!"

 

Too late.  The incubus, in all his naked glory, stepped into the bath, causing the water to rise and splash onto the tiled floor around them.  "Well, I can't take a bath with clothes on now, can I?"

 

"We're in here too!"

 

"So?  We can share."  Bombrush literally didn't care.  Hell, he would have been walking around this place naked like he was used to doing if it weren't for Soundwave insisting he had at least some pants on, "Unless you wish for something to happen, Soundwave?"

 

Her face grew redder as he waggled his eyebrows at her, "My sister happens to be here with us."

 

"Well, we could ask her to turn around and-"

 

A small vial of oil nearly hit his head.  He was quick enough to catch it as he saw the glare in Soundwave's face.

 

"Leave."

 

"Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing.  But at least let me help you two get cleaned up."

 

"C'mon Soundwave.  It's been a long time since we've had a good cleaning."

 

Soundwave wanted this man nowhere near her sister with nothing on.  But they both needed a good cleaning after what had happened in their home and Starbolt was not that good at cleaning her hair.

 

"I'll clean Starbolt and you can clean me.  You come anywhere near my sister-"

 

"I won't, I won't." Bombrush held up his hands, "Would you like me to wash your body first so the oils will have time to soak in or do you want your hair done first?"

 

Her hair really needed it more than her body, "My hair first."

 

"She probably doesn't want you to touch her boobies."

 

Soundwave turned to her sister who was now giggling madly.

 

"Well, I guess she has a good point.  It's very hard to keep my eyes off of them."

 

"Well duh, she does have nice boobies."

 

Soundwave growled lowly in her throat as she turned her sister around and began to lather shampoo into her damp hair hard.

 

"Oww!  Hey!"

 

"Your hair is filthy.  I need to get this through everything."

 

Starbolt's whining filled the room as Bombrush came over to start wetting Soundwave's hair.

 

"My, my, such a bossy big sister you are."

 

"Starbolt can be a little hard to manage sometimes."

 

She heard chuckling in her ear as he leaned over her.  "Oh?  I'm also a little hard to handle sometimes.  Will you boss me around too?"

 

The pressure against her lower back did not go unnoticed.  "Either do what you offered to do or get out.  I would rather be clean when I go to bed tonight."

 

Hearty laughter tickled her ear before the Incubus leaned back to start lather up her hair.  It was nice to have someone do her hair for her after having to clean herself for so long.

 

But there was still that pressed up against her back.

 

If he knew what was best for him, he would keep that as far away from her sister as possible.  She knew what she was going to have to give him eventually, but he wasn't getting anything from Starbolt.

 

She would tolerate it for now.  But if that wasn't gone by the time he got to cleaning her body, she would remove it herself.

 

And Bombrush wouldn't like that at all.

 

END


End file.
